


Dead Love

by Elyssian



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Meetcute tumblr prompt,<br/>A was fatally wounded in an accident and suddenly finds themself looking down at their own lifeless body in confusion. B is a reaper and offers A guidance… but A doesn’t want to do the whole follow the light bullshit. A wants to flirt with the cute reaper.<br/>And DarkIceDragon's comment,<br/>I saw ‘reaper’ and thought of Seira. Soo, person a is Shinwoo?<br/>In other words,<br/>where Han Shinwoo dies and discovers that it's not really the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkicedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/gifts).



> Mind you I rushed this in 15 min so mind the mistakes or OOC.

Han Shinwoo did many things in his life. A lot of those things were dangerous, violent and stupid.

At ten he had been dared to stand on top of the monkey bars at the neighbourhood playground. He did just that and _little_ more.

He fell off and broke his arm.

Once he ran down a down a mugger who had stolen his friends laptop. He managed to get the thief arrested, liberated one grateful Ik Han's laptop and hospitalised for a stab wound.

 _Well that's youth_ , Shinwoo thought. _It's the time for us to make all the mistakes we can't make as adults._

Shinwoo had a remarkable reputation for survival. In an elite school were his poor grades literally became worth shit, he survived with material arts skill unparalleled by any one in his country.

This also meant that he constantly won fights with neighbourhood delinquents and never once had reason to discontinue his dangerous acts of heroism. So it was perfectly reasonable for Shinwoo to expect his death to come young, fast and in a gruesome fight.

He was fine with that. It didn't sound bad, save the young part.

Shinwoo, aged 17, did not die in a fight. He died in a car accident.

It was pure coincidence. The truck driver had a sleepless night, the car owner was busy texting. They didn't each other and the resulting collision caused a third car to swerve into a group of students. What should have been three dead bodied became only one because Shinwoo's exemplary kinetic vision had seen the car. He had pushed the other two out of the way, but in doing so he'd lost his chance to escape.

After the end of his short but fulfilling story, Shinwoo stared down at his corpse.

Bless him, he hadn't returned just after the accident when his friends had bawled out their hearts beside his mangled body. He came into consciousness floating by his body, laying on the metal tables of a hospital morgue.

“Well this is weird.”

“Most humans will feel this way.”

The girl beside him reassured him, though it was hard to tell from her lack of emotion. Shinwoo looked down at his body, covered with a sheet, and back up at the girl dressed in black.

“No, the body thing isn't. I know I'm dead.”

“Then what exactly is it you found odd?”

Shinwoo heard curiosity lift the end of her words slightly, though her face had remained passive.

“You're odd. Not to be rude or anything, but you're kinda weird.”

And she was. This girl, with white hair and red eyes like some kind of foreigner, had been standing beside him since he ‘woke up’. He dismissed her presence as normal at first, like she was something that was supposed to be part of this morgue, but the more he looked at her pretty face the more he noticed how odd it was.

“I'm dead, so I should be a ghost right now. How come you can see me then? Are you someone with ‘the third eye’ or some supernatural power?”

The girl blinked slowly, the first sign of physical emotion Shinwoo saw in her.

“No. I am just not human.”

“So you're a ghost then. That's sad. The world just lost a very pretty girl. And you seem nice too.”

It seemed the emotion Shinwoo was most often eliciting from this mystery girl was confusion. She had furrowed her brows at his words, and leaned forward on her long staff, her cloak soundlessly sweeping the floor.

“Am I pretty?”

Shinwoo was quick to reply.

“You'd have any guy head over heels over you. Girls too, if you're okay with that.”

She nodded, like she had reached a conclusion.

“I see. My features are very different from the norm. It makes sense that I would intrigue people.”

“Beauty isn't just the colour of you hair. It's the way you show your features.”

This interested her, and Shinwoo saw something spark in her eyes.

“Explain.”

“I mean, it's no use if you look good if you're not confident of it. Flaunting it too much is bad too. You don't look like you notice you're pretty, but you hold your chin up so that means you think you're okay. So therefore, you're okay.”

 _Wow_. Shinwoo hadn't said anything like this since he confessed to Yuna and that time the drama club went philosophical on him.

“So it is a matter of pride. I see.”

They lapsed into silence, which the girl used to dwell and Shinwoo ised to shift awkwardly.

“Tell me, where do you expect to go now?”

She broke the silence with this odd question.

“What?”

“Where do you expect to go, now that you're dead?”

Shinwoo thought about it.

“Well nirvana is the best option but I don't think I'll be able to go there even if I wanted to.”

“You don't want heaven?”

“Well, this is going to sound weird.”

The girl smiled at him. Shinwoo inwardly thought, _wow, she got prettier._

“Go on.”

“Well, an absolutely perfect place sounds boring. Not that I want to go to hell but maybe I can go to the in-between place.”

“In between heaven and hell is earth you know. So you want to be ghost and wander it?”

“Well, it's free travel. Might be fun to travel the world.”

“I see.”

She straightened, as if ready to leave. An odd jumped to front of Shinwoo's mind when he saw that. _Hey, I kinda like talking to this girl._

“But,”

She paused ( _it worked_!) and looked at him dead on. Her eyes said she expected something from him. _Come on, surprise me again._

“If I could choose, I'd like to go somewhere where I could talk to you more.”

She started, but she also looked oddly… happy?

“It seems I'm not the only one who enjoyed out conversation. But if you want to follow me, you'd have to become like me.”

“Like you? Aren't you a ghost?”

Shinwoo felt confused.

“I'm not. I am one of many grim reapers. Would you become one, and wander the earth for centuries to guide those who have died, just to talk to me?”

Shinwoo didn't have to think long about this. Throughout his life, Shinwoo always chose one path. The path that was most fun, most good and most right. Now that he was dead, he had nothing to lose right?

“For a beautiful girl like you, sure.”

He held out his hand.

“I'm Han Shinwoo by the way. What's you name?”

She took his hand, and the contract was sealed.

“My name is Seira J Loyard. It's nice to meet you, Shinwoo.”


End file.
